Parliament attack
by Thewriterinside02
Summary: There has been an attack on Canada's Parliament building during a meeting. what is going to happen.


**_Author's note: hey this is my first fan fiction but don't be expecting too much of me please. I can be very busy with school and other things so yeah._**

**_I was kind of thinking about this and wanted to try it out. Just a bit of a warning that I believe America not to be as idiotic as he is usually portrayed and the same thing with Italy and Canada is somewhat noticeable and a little more outspoken. And this is about the Canadian parliament shooting, may also be a one-shot. And in this every country has a weapon with them just like any secret service, agent, or law enforcement officer._**

**_I don't own the rights to Hetalia or anything else they belong to the rightful creators. _**

The meeting was going as per usual, nothing really concerning just normal (in their terms in anyway). Germany was grunting in frustration and the others… let's just leave it at that. Although there was one particular Canadian that had a sort of an off feeling.

The G8 summit meeting for the personifications was being held in Canada's parliament building in Ottawa, Canada. And Canada's prime minister, Stephen Harp, and his congress was also there as well. The meeting for the G8 was the nearest to the front entrance.

However for some reason Canada was feeling like something bad was going to happen. The only other person that got this feeling that he knew of was his twin brother, The United States of America, during the 9/11 attacks. What was going happen? Canada felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Hey man you alright?" his twin said. Canada shrugged and simply said "I don't know I just have this bad feeling."

BANG. BANG. BANG, echoed through the building. "What the crap was that?" England said. More shots were heard. "Crud. You guys stay here." Canada ran out the door with his Glock 9mm in his hand. He sprinted to where more shots were being fired. With his hands tightening around his gun he ran to the nearest officer.

"What happened?" Canada said. The officer looked at him then said, "Man between his 30's through 40's, most of his face is covered with a scarf, and is armed with a rifle." Canada cursed under his breath and looked over the corner. "Alright back me up, eh?" Canada raised his gun and cautiously moved forward.

Shots were fired to Canada's right. A bullet just barely missed his head, heart racing, he quickly raised his gun and shot two shots. The armed man came into view. The officer called for back-up on his radio and raised his gun. "Sir put your gun down!" the officer yelled at the man. By then more law officials came into the room. Then man refused and then shot more bullets two of which sliced through Canada's shoulder. He yelped out in pain and collapsed onto his knees holding his shoulder that was now leaking blood.

The officer then open fired upon the man and shot him dead. The other officers went to Canada and tried to call for medics, but Canada wouldn't have any of it. "Don't worry about me I'll manage, just if the press ask don't tell them about my injury. Keep this building on locked down and an investigate this man." An officer came to him and said "there was a death of the corporal guarding the tomb of the Unknown Soldier." Canada sighed and cursed under his breath when he got up. "Call his family and tell them the news. He was a good man." And walked off to the meeting room.

Canada was clutching his shoulder, hands full of blood, when he walked back into the meeting room. He collapsed on his knees and America ran toward his brother with eyes full of worry. "What the crap happened?" his voiced cracked. Germany was barking orders to grab medical supplies. Canada weakly said "a man got into the building with a gun we believe he only killed one person at the tomb of the unknown soldier at Intendance Park. He was gunned down but not before putting two bullets through my shoulder." America held him tightly as the others were dressing his wounds. Who would have done this to Canada? Quiet Canada.

**_Canada doesn't die guys but my heart reaches out to the soldier that was killed during this event. And to his family as well._**


End file.
